Eddie
by Lady Jeh
Summary: Eddie é assassinado.  Sara arquiva o caso.  Brass tem algo a dizer.  O relacionamento de Catherine e Sara entra em crise.  E agora?  AVISO: Isso é femslash! Se você não gosta, não leia!  Sara's POV
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaração: Não me pertence. Não me pertence. Não me pertence.**_

_**N/A.: **Escrevi isso a um tempo atrás e agora resolvi postar... Espero que gostem._

_**Aviso: **Certo, isso é femslash Cath/Sara. Portanto, se você não gosta, simplesmente não leia!_

_Aos que gostam: Divirtam-se!_

_**[Capítulo 1] Perigo**_

Sinto que a cada dia ficamos mais distantes. Nós corremos por um túnel longo demais, vindo em direções opostas para o infinito. Nunca vamos nos encontrar. Nunca estaremos na mesma frequência... mas isso realmente importa?

Sua tortura é minha tortura. Eddie faleceu. Foi um crime. Eu estava no comando das investigações. Sei que fiz o possível. Sei que não havia outra alternativa, se não arquivar o caso. Foi a gota d'água. Ela gritou comigo, mas não foi como das outras vezes em que tudo não passava de trabalho e depois voltávamos as nossas vidas normais.

Quando cheguei a cena do crime e ela estava lá, completamente molhada, tive vontade de correr para abraçá-la, para cuidar dela, mas eu sei bem as regras do nosso relacionamento: não deixar a vida pessoal transparecer para a vida profissional, saber separar as coisas.

Portanto, contentei-me em vê-la aos cuidados médicos. Não desviei minha atenção dela nem por um minuto.

Depois que todos foram embora e a cena do crime estava vazia - com exceção de um policial esperando para levá-la, o qual não vi ali - , caminhei até bem próximo do acostamento. Ela estava sentada lá. A pele levemente rosada de seu pescoço se retorceu um pouco ao virar-se para mim. Um sorriso cansado brotou de seus lábios, contracenando com a brisa fraca que infiltrava-se por entre os fios de seus cabelos louros sem nunca os desarrumar.

Seus olhos azuis, incomumente apagados, estiveram fixos em mim enquanto me movimentava para seu lado. Um breve formigamento surgiu no meu estômago, como sempre acontecia quando eu me aproximava de Catherine. Eu, agora, estava sentada a seu lado.

Ela tremeu. Percebi que não era ansiedade, como das outras vezes. Era frio.

Instintivamente contornei meus braços a sua volta, apertando-a contra mim. Seu rosto pousou de leve no canto do meu ombro e suas lágrimas molharam minha blusa. Girei a cabeça e meu queixo fixou-se na testa quente e vermelha da mulher que estava praticamente jogando-se sobre meu colo.

Queimava.

Ela tinha muita febre. Eu devia tirá-la daquele lugar gelado. Tinha de secá-la, colocá-la sobre uma cama quente. Porque eu já não havia a levado para casa? O que eu fazia ali? Ela enroscou-se mais e mais no meu corpo. Sua pele ardia sobre a minha. Seu queixo começou a tremer, os dentes batendo furiosamente uns contra os outros.

-Já chega! Eu vou te levar a um hospital, querida. Você está queimando em febre - falei; o tom imperativo a contrastar com meus braços protetores que permaneciam no mesmo lugar. Nem mesmo eu obedecia ao meu comando.

Ela levantou a cabeça de meu ombro lentamente, afastando-se de mim:

-Eu estou bem.

-Evidentemente! - minha exclamação não saiu com todo o sarcasmo que eu queria - Vamos até o LVPD ver a sua filha e depois seguimos para o hospital - concedi. Não olhei em seus olhos, eu não esperava resposta, não era uma pergunta.

Pousei um beijo tranquilo em sua face e me dei por conta que meus lábios estavam congelados... Não... Era a febre de Catherine, só isso.

Levantei-me do acostamento ajeitando a roupa - em especial, a parte que havia molhado pelas lágrimas silenciosas que minha loira derramara. Estendi uma mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Catherine pulou num solavanco, acabando por bater com força contra meu corpo. Estando a centímetros de meus lábios, um braço envolvendo minha cintura, não hesitou em beijar-me.

O interior de sua boca pegava fogo como o resto de seu corpo. Febre. Sua língua retorcia-se incansavelmente dentro de minha boca. Expulsei seu braço da minha cintura, deslocando-o para meus ombros, só para que eu pudesse enrolar meus próprios braços em torno de sua cintura. Puxei-a mais para perto, mais para cima, causando uma breve separação de nossos lábios, que voltaram a unir-se meio segundo depois. Ela gemia em meu beijo.

Seus cabelos se espalharam pelo meu rosto quando uma brisa soprou forte o suficiente, então senti o cheiro de cloro e suor. Lembrei-me de que ela havia estado perigosamente dentro d'água com sua filha - o afogamento; provável demais para que o pânico e o medo não fizessem-me segurá-la mais firmemente.

Lembrei-me da febre.

Separamo-nos.

Alguém suspirou pesarosamente ao fundo.

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A.: **Agora que leu me deixe um **Review**, por favor, e me diga o que você achou!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaração: Adivinhem? ... É... Eles não me pertencem...**_

_**N/A.: **Capítulo ficou bem curtinho, mas o terceiro já está a caminho!_

_**[Capítulo 2] Descobertas**_

Ela ainda estava abalada por tudo o que aconteceu, de modo que parou de me beijar subitamente e voltou a repousar a cabeça, agora sobre minha clavícula. Olhei para o lado procurando pelo autor do suspiro reprovador que ouvira apenas cinco segundos antes.

A silhueta de um homem surgiu na penumbra, aproximando-se a passos cadenciados e iluminando-se gradualmente conforme ia se aproximando da luz que vinha do farol do carro - o qual eu deixara aceso propositalmente.

O ruído de seus passos firmes contra o chão - quase raivosos eu diria - fez-se mais alto; e sua imagem, inconfundível: Jim Brass.

Meus olhos se estreitaram para ele, a vontade de fugir esteve no limite entre o controle e o descontrole. Mas Cath nem mesmo pareceu oscilar para o nervosismo, eu não ficaria surpresa se ela houvesse adormecido em meus braços. Não fosse seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, talvez eu pudesse dizer que ela não o viu. Ouso pensar que seu batimento acelerado nada tinha a ver com o colega de trabalho que acabara de ver-nos.

Ela me beijara segundos antes. Era isso. Permanecia em meus braços.

-Mas o que... - ele gaguejou. Deu-me a impressão de que ele não sabia como proceder - Catherine! - ele finalmente encontrou as palavras, mas não aquelas que eu esperava que dissesse. Na verdade, eu não tinha a menor ideia do que ele iria dizer, mas, certamente, não esperava que ele gritasse o nome dela como se prevê-se algo ruim. Bem... Ele previu.

Quando dei-me por conta, Cath havia cedido em seus joelhos. Os olhos definitivamente fechados fizeram-se visíveis quando sua cabeça jogou-se para trás no movimento. Desmaiou.

Jim estava ao meu lado, me olhando incisivamente. Em seus olhos, o reflexo dos meus cheios de pânico. Medo.

Em um instante a colocamos dentro do carro. Enrolei-a melhor no cobertor marrom-avermelhado, enquanto Jim chamava uma ambulância pelo telefone: as palavras eram disparadas de sua boca como as balas de uma metralhadora.

A rua deserta. O som da água ao fundo. A brisa que tornara-se gelada.

Ali, do lado de fora do automóvel - encostada na porta aberta - , fitei a mulher que repousava no banco de trás: o rosto rosado que supunha que ainda tinha febre; a mão que cravava os dedos no cobertor trazendo-o mais para si, pois tinha frio; o louro espalhando-se mais pelo marrom-avermelhado quando mexia-se; fingi ver, também, o azul brilhante de seus olhos que vira duas semanas antes, quando Lindsay voltou da escola trazendo nas mãos um desenho da sua família e o entregou junto com um beijo no rosto de cada uma de nós.

Fugi da lógica e pensei que Catherine era um anjo e que, de alguma forma, ela devia saber disso.

_Continua..._

_**Reviews, néh?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Declaração: CSI não me pertence. - Se pertencesse essa fic não existiria.**_

_**N/A.: **Meu muito obrigada aos reviews (!)_

_**[Capítulo 3] Nada de Errado**_

- A ambulância já está a caminho - disse Brass, voltando para o carro. Ficou ali, ao meu lado, imóvel e olhando para Catherine que continuava a repousar no banco de trás do carro. Eu tinha certeza que Brass dirigia suas palavras mais a ela do que a mim, sendo assim, optei pelo silêncio - que apesar de constrangedor era mais seguro.

Catherine despertou, com as sirenes da ambulância, num sobressalto. Seus olhos ainda tentavam se acostumar com a rua, agora iluminada, quando ela começou a praguejar baixinho e a chamar o nome da sua filha e o meu.

Saiu do carro usando minha cintura como apoio. A mão dela estava fria como gelo, provocando arrepios ao entrar em contato com a minha pele.

- Não podia ter me levado de carro até o pronto-socorro? - sibilou.

- Acabou a gasolina.

Um homem alto, de olhos e cabelos negros aproximou-se, sem pressa alguma no seu andar silencioso. Ele vestia roupa branca. O médico, concluí.

- Com licença... Catherine?

- Sim? - ela deu um passo mais a frente - Eu estou bem agora...

- Você desmaiou, Catherine; precisa de uma melhor avaliação médica - foi Brass que falou-lhe, surgindo de trás da figura mais alta que era o médico. Cath se surpreendeu, não lembrava da presença do detetive ali ou, talvez, não o vira antes de ruir em seu desmaio, era evidente. Melhor que assim fosse.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos em protesto, mas desistiu antes de começar a falar. Dirigiu-se sozinha até o outro lado da estrada - onde estava a ambulância - sem que fosse necessário o comando de ninguém. Era Cath, atravessando a rua a passos firmes e largos, decidida como nenhuma outra.

Atrás dela ia Brass e o doutor, esperei que todos já tivessem atravessado a rua para, então, fazer o mesmo. Ainda assim, esperei um pouco longe deles; observando Cath discordar do médico em todos os aspectos e discutir com Brass sobre algo que não consegui entender muito bem por estar distraída com seu louro balançando sobre o ombro - provavelmente ela dizia não precisar de nada e que só estava um pouco cansada, como sempre dizia a mim.

Quando tudo acabou-se e Brass conversava amigavelmente com o médico ao lado da ambulância - ao lado da porta do motorista - , resolvi aproximar-me da traseira de portas abertas.

Cath estava a ajeitar o cabelo com um pequeno espelho a mão: com a outra mão, puxava os fios louros para prendê-los atrás da orelha e escorregava até os botões do casaco para fechá-lo. Por um momento desviou o olhar de seu reflexo para mim e sorriu, depois voltou ao reflexo.

- Brass emprestou o casaco? - o que eu perguntava era um fato óbvio. Eu apenas queria falar-lhe alguma coisa, já que não podia retribuir-lhe o sorriso.

Ela olhou para si mesma - agora sem o auxílio do pequeno espelho:

- Eu sei. Estou horrível!

- Não fique pensando isso! Você está linda! - exclamei.

Ela apenas sorriu mais um pouco, expirando seu ar audivelmente. Enfiou as mão frias nos bolsos a olhar para mim, seu rosto ainda estava mais rosado que o habitual e eu soube que ainda tinha febre, sem nem mesmo precisar tocá-la.

- Lhe deram algum remédio? - perguntei. Então, sim, sorri vendo-a revirar os olhos como uma criança contrariada.

- Sim, mamãe! - debochou ela.

Franzi o cenho sarcasticamente.

- Você precisa ver sua filha - seu sorriso desapareceu pela lembrança do que acontecera. Eu não queria isso. Queria ver seu rosto iluminado novamente, como a dois segundos atrás.

- Como isso foi acontecer? - perguntou para si mesma. Respondi mesmo assim:

- Acho que é o meu trabalho descobrir... Bem, pelo menos, foi pra esse tipo de coisa que passei anos estudando...

- Minha super-Sara! - ela interrompeu-me e minha tentativa de animá-la pareceu funcionar.

Estendi meu braço na sua direção, agarrando seu cotovelo para puxá-la para mais perto, para aquecê-la com meu calor escasso.

Hesitante, ela contornou minha cintura com um braço e deixou a outra mão repousar sobre minha clavícula.

- O Brass está logo ali - disse ela, com voz suave.

- Não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

_Continua..._

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Declaração: CSI [infelizmente] não me pertence.**_

_**[Capítulo 4] Algumas palavras de detetive**_

Levou alguns minutos até que a viatura chamada por Brass chegasse para nos levar até o laboratório.

Lindsay abraçou a mãe ao vê-la. Levei-as para casa. Durantes aqueles dias Catherine manteve-se ocupada, mas não o suficiente para deixar de interferir na minha investigação. Pouco tempo se passou até descobrirmos que o pior ainda não chegara: Eddie faleceu. Foi assassinado.

Tudo foi saindo de controle aos poucos. Eu não tive maneira de resolver o caso e o arquivei. Continuar com aquilo era burrice e perda de tempo. Mas nenhum destes argumentos foi suficiente.

Gritos e ofensas trocadas no laboratório só vieram a contribuir para que eu voltasse para casa mais cedo e recolhesse todos os meus pertences, planejando voltar para meus antigo apartamento.

Lindsay estava parada na porta quando eu me dirigia a esta. Seus olhos eram vazios e tão fáceis de amar quanto os olhos da mãe. Porém, ela era menos irritante e insensível que Catherine, pensei.

- Você também vai deixar a mamãe, Sara? - perguntou-me, com certa tristeza.

Por um momento larguei a mochila, ajoelhei-me a sua frente e a abracei com força.

- Eu te amo! - lhe disse.

Sentindo as lágrimas surgirem em meus olhos, levantei-me e, pegando minha mochila novamente, saí.

Os dias sem Catherine pareciam se arrastar, como se os ponteiros do relógio retrocedessem ao invés de avançar.

Ela foi tão orgulhosa quanto eu e não me ligou nem uma vez nos dias que se seguiram a nossa separação, mas não sei dizer se foi tão esperançosa quanto eu: esperando a cada toque do telefone, que fosse a voz de minha namorada do outro lado da linha.

Eu estava analisando algum material no laboratório, em uma sala qualquer, quando ouvi uma voz por trás de mim:

- Ela é uma grande mulher - era Brass. Permaneci paralisada por um tempo. Eu tinha esquecido de que ele havia nos descoberto na outra noite. Com tantas coisas na cabeça para me preocupar!

- Não é, não. Ela é arrogante, retrógrada, insensível, me irrita o tempo todo... - falei já alterada, jogando as mãos para o alto - ... E é linda - suspirei, vencida.

Brass riu discretamente, mas logo voltou a sua expressão mais séria, como quando ele interrogava um suspeito:

- Eu acho que você sabe que eu não aprovo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Isso tampouco te deixa surpresa. Se você achasse o contrário, já teria me contado - disse ele com seu tom vitorioso.

- Não acho o contrário - sentenciei rápido demais, como se tivesse demasiados argumentos para os quais não houvesse tempo o bastante.

Brass contornou a mesa onde eu estava trabalhando. Parou em frente a uma estante no canto da sala e fitou o retrato com muita atenção; vendo agora o que todos deixavam de ver quando passavam por ele.

A fotografia não era muito antiga - apenas alguns meses atrás. Fora tirada em uma noite em que toda a equipe do laboratório comemorava o aniversário do Warrick. Catherine bebeu demais, o que justificou ela ter dado em cima do aniversariante a noite toda e, depois, termos sido pegas aos beijos por Greg, quando ele voltava para a sala de DNA - beijos estes que eram muito quentes, devido ao estado dela. Mesmo as tagarelices fofoqueiras de Greg foram caladas com chantagens inescrupulosas para que não contasse a ninguém o que viu. Na manhã seguinte a festa, depois de um banho frio, que tomamos juntas, ela disse que eu deveria morar com ela:

_"Você vem morar aqui. Não é isso que diz a igreja quanto a uma união estável como a nossa?" _Disse ela entre risinhos, enquanto eu acariciava seu corpo ainda nu.

_"Claro, o efeito do álcool ainda não passou, não é?" _Disse eu, rindo mais alto e soltando-me dela para envolver-nos em uma toalha.

_"O que foi? Minha querida, não está esperando que eu lhe dê um vestido branco e uma grinalda, está?" _Disse, antes de sair do banheiro.

Cumpriu sua promessa no dia seguinte, quando apareceu em meu apartamento munida de malas, mochilas - como se eu precisasse de muitas - e o pedido irrecusável de Lindsay: _"Vamos, tia Sara!"_.

Brass roubou-me de meus devaneios ao apontar para o retrato, onde eu sorria agarrada a cintura de minha loira, e perguntou-me:

- Quando tiramos essa foto... vocês...? - ele tropeçou nas palavras e, então, decidi ajudar:

- Já. Nós já estávamos juntas... há uns bons meses - completei.

Ele fitou o retrato mais uma vez antes de voltar a falar:

- Eu gosto muito dela - por um momento, meus olhos que estavam fixos no material sobre a mesa levantaram-se para vê-lo; ver a expressão em seu rosto: era desolada, seus olhos presos a figura da loira no retrato, um dedo alisava a foto levemente. Entendi. Sua voz calma voltou a soar em meus ouvidos: - Realmente gosto muito dela, talvez mais do que imaginaria.

Meu coração oscilou, protestando veemente, primeiro acelerando e pulando alto demais como se quisesse abrir caminho para fora do peito, depois, congelando-se, paralisando abruptamente. Um enjoo atormentou meu estômago. Eu devia estar entendendo tudo aquilo de maneira muito errada, certamente ele não gostava dela do jeito que eu gostava... mas eu a amava, a amava muito, ninguém se aproximaria de ter um sentimento como o meu, por que isto simplesmente era impossível! Ou será que não era tão impossível assim? De qualquer forma, o que Brass me dizia não devia ser tão claro quanto pareceu-me naquele momento.

Suspirei pesarosamente.

- Não importa - concluiu ele - somos colegas de trabalho. E você deve se lembrar que vocês duas também são. Se alguém ficar sabendo...

- Ninguém vai ficar sabendo - interrompi-o, minha voz mais áspera do que achei que estaria. O enjoo que havia passado voltou revigorado e aquelas palavras começaram a rasgar minhas feridas ainda abertas. O que ele queria? Me ver longe de Catherine, é claro! Se ele não a podia ter, eu não podia também. Lembrei de não trocar nem mesmo um olhar com ela desde nossa briga. Na verdade, ele podia a ter, eu era quem não podia, por que eu a tinha deixado. Aquilo fez doer ainda mais.

- _Eu_ fiquei sabendo, Sara - disse ele com seriedade, mas sem toda a aspereza que eu tinha. Me irritou sua arrogância, ele sabia que estava certo e queria que eu admitisse. Eu não o fiz e acabei falando o que não devia:

- Não Brass, eu disse que ninguém vai ficar sabendo, por que não há mais nada a ser descoberto... Eu não a tenho mais! Você deve ter ouvido os gritos... o laboratório inteiro ouviu! Eu... eu... - minha voz foi minguando antes que as lágrimas pudessem me assombrar como aconteceria se eu continuasse falando... falando dela. Não era algo que eu quisesse realmente fazer, eu não estava apenas trabalhando, estava me distraindo das lembranças e Brass só estava as trazendo de volta, me fazendo reviver o que eu não queria, com o adicional de sua confissão calma: _"Eu realmente gosto muito dela, talvez mais do que imaginaria."_ Eu não queria imaginar, eu não queria saber.

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Declaração: CSI [infelizmente] não me pertence.**_

_**[Capítulo 5] Seguir**_

Enquanto os dias passavam eu ia tentando esquecê-la, mas bastava ver Catherine passando no corredor e todo o meu esforço desfazia-se m nada. O desejo de tocá-la novamente, sem dúvida, era mais forte que o maior de meus esforços. O que eu podia fazer?

Quando chegava em meu apartamento, sentia que ali não era mais a minha casa, que eu estava visitando um parente muito distante que eu não via há muito tempo. De fato, era mais ou menos isso o que estava acontecendo, exceto que não era uma visita apenas e não era um parente que eu não via há muito tempo, mas era a antiga Sara que voltava.

A antiga Sara, aquela que já não sorria com tanta facilidade, que preferia as janelas fechadas e ficar em casa o tempo todo do que sair com os amigos.

Tive de usar a mesma sala em que conversara com Brass dias atrás para nova análise de algumas peças de roupa cheias de sangue.

Ao passar pelo retrato, tomei-o entre as mãos olhando nos olhos sorridentes de Catherine na fotografia.

- Linda - sussurrei, posteriormente me sentindo ridícula por tal ato: eu estava parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada e para isso nem mesmo precisava ter Catherine em minha frente. Eu era ridícula.

Girei nos calcanhares e pude vê-la passar no corredor. Não resisti. A segui imediatamente, sem que ela desconfiasse. O que eu estava fazendo? Me machucando um pouco mais, certamente.

Ela entrou na sala de descanso, só percebendo minha presença depois de sentar-se a mesa com uma caneca de café e papéis nas mãos. Não falou nada, mas enquanto eu me aproximava, sua respiração foi acelerando e se tornando audível. Sentei-me ao seu lado. Ela não desgrudou os olhos do papel sobre a mesa.

- Quer ajuda? - perguntei.

- Você nunca me ajuda - retrucou ela baixinho, ainda sem me olhar - Você precisa de alguma coisa? - perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio, ao ver que eu não havia saído e que, além disso, eu repousava um braço sobre o encosto de sua cadeira.

- Um beijo - respondi com a ousadia que pensava não existir mais em mim.

- Não vai funcionar, Sara - disse virando-se para me encarar com os olhos azuis pegando fogo.

- O quê? - indaguei, confusa.

- Não vai funcionar. Eu não vou flertar com você, não estamos mais juntas, Sara... Foi você quem quis assim...

Sem dar tempo para que completasse seus argumentos, pousei meus lábios delicadamente nos dela. Prendi seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes e puxei-o devagar, enquanto meu outro braço corria pela sua cintura, barriga, até chegar em seus seios.

Ela também não resistiu. Catherine ansiava por aprofundar o beijo, mas eu fui movendo-me mais devagar e paciente. Puxava seus lábios entre os meus por breves instantes para logo os soltar. Pouco depois, ela conseguiu o que queria: sua língua entrou em minha boca avidamente, a serenidade e a delicadeza deixadas para trás. Eu mal podia lembrar-me da última vez que sentira algo tão bom.

Rapidamente meus braços voltaram a a sua cintura, infligindo força em seu quadril, tirei-a da cadeira para trazê-la ao meu colo. Suas pernas envolviam minha cintura, enquanto passávamos a ocupar um só acento.

Minhas mãos viajavam sob o tecido de sua blusa, fazendo-a choramingar cada vez que eu tocava seus seios. Sua língua não me deixava: minha boca, meu pescoço, minhas orelhas... ela nunca perdia o contato.

- Sara! - suspirou alto quando uma de minhas mãos mergulhou em seu centro completamente molhado, voltando rapidamente para sua cintura.

- Eu já disse que você é linda?

Numa atitude, no mínimo, estranha, ela soltou-se permanecendo ainda em meu colo, fitando-me com olhar surpreso, como se minhas palavras a tivessem trazido para uma realidade inesperada; pior: para uma realidade indesejada.

Por que? Por que tudo tinha que dar errado?

Mas eu sabia que estava apenas me machucando mais e mais. Sabia disso desde o começo e, mesmo assim, persisti nas atitudes que me levariam a solidão novamente.

E para quê? Para ter os lábios de Catherine nos meus mais uma vez, mesmo que por um breve momento? Mesmo que isso significasse mais dor quando ela não voltasse?

Fora uma cadeia de erros. Erros que eu não me importaria de cometer se _ela_ não se importasse. Mas eu já sabia do significado daquele olhar sem precisar de explicação alguma, saberia mesmo que Catherine emudecesse para sempre. Ainda assim, vieram as palavras para preencher o vazio aterrador:

- Não posso fazer isso... Você sabe disso, querida - sempre seriam palavras doces, mesmo que viesse cortar-me o coração, as palavras sempre me pareceriam doces ao vir de seus lábios. Ela levantou-se, rumando a porta de saída enquanto falava: - ... Foi você quem quis assim... - finalmente desapareceu no corredor, me deixando sem ação.

Eu tinha que parar com isso já! Precisava deixar de ser mera espectadora dos fatos e passar a ser personagem. Aquela era minha história, nossa história.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Declaração: Autora pobre. Não possuo CSI.**_

_**N/A.: **Primeiro eu queria justificar minha demora na postagem. Acontece que eu estava com muitos trabalhos escolares para fazer e, no meu tempo livre, dei prioridade de atualização para minha outra fic ("Quem vai ficar com Sara?")._

_Além disso, queria avisar que este é o penúltimo capítulo da história e que o último capítulo já está sendo escrito - por isso não irá demorar tanto._

_Boa leitura!_

_**[Capítulo 6]**_

Você pode ter uma vida inteira para tentar e quando se está longe de conseguir isso parece ser a eternidade exemplificada. Mas, apesar de tudo, o que mais lhe aflige é o fato de perder muito mais tempo tentando do que propriamente no desfrutar do que se almeja incansável e perpetuamente.

Ter Catherine em meus braços pela primeira vez foi a recompensa daqueles dias e mais dias de indecisão, foi a parte bonita e colorida que festejava o final de uma jornada e o início de outra - que eu pensava ser interminável e perfeitamente feliz.

A perfeição inexiste.

Com cada palavra claramente aceita pela realidade, concluo que não poderei esperar a perfeição de relacionamento qualquer. Mesmo sendo Catherine minha companheira. Nós continuamos a brigar depois que começamos a namorar e, obviamente, quando passamos a morar juntas. Nossas diferenças não poderiam desaparecer apenas por que nós queríamos. Aí, então, entra a parte dolorida ou alegre, dependendo do ponto de vista: nós aprendemos a lidar com isso. Com o passar do tempo eu aprendi coisas a seu respeito as quais eu nunca poderia imaginar; mas acima de tudo aprendemos a respeitar uma a outra.

Hoje, não posso deixar de me perguntar por onde tudo isso se perdeu. Para onde foi nossa compreensão? O que aconteceu? Desaprendemos a lutar a favor do que sentimos?

Esta manhã, ao acordar, ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios de Catherine nos meus. Ou seria apenas minha imaginação pregando peças em mim mais uma vez? Tem sido assim todos os dias e noites que se seguiram após meu último "encontro" com ela no laboratório. Foi a última vez que Catherine se deixou entregar ao meu beijo. Uma semana se passou em que apenas tratamos de assuntos estritamente profissionais, em que ela se esquiva toda vez que estamos sozinhas, em que ela evita minha presença sob qualquer circunstância.

Não posso mais conviver com isso. Não consigo me concentrar em meu trabalho. Quanto tempo faz que não durmo uma noite inteira?

Assim como hoje, estes dias todos tenho acordado ainda mais cansada do que quando vou dormir - o que significa muito, vindo de alguém que deixou sua vida ser tomada por trabalho para que pudesse se distrair.

Levantei-me da cama sem hesitação. Tomei um banho quente. Café da manhã. Antes que pudesse sentir falta da presença de Catherine ou de Lindsay a me acompanharem na refeição, me levantei e liguei a TV. Passava algum programa de culinária, troquei de canal: desenho animado.

Andei até o banheiro e escovei os dentes calmamente, gastando o máximo de tempo e concentração possível na ação. Depois, tentei assistir o programa que passava na televisão. Era só mais uma reprise, não demorei mais que cinco minutos para descobrir isso e, então, sair da sala rumando meu quarto. Escolhi um casaco marrom em meu armário, peguei as chaves do carro e, em seguida, dirigi até o Laboratório de Criminalística - provavelmente o único lugar onde eu encontraria algum tipo de companhia naquele momento.

Esperanças de encontrar Catherine lá, eu não as tinha, mas era algo interessante o vai-e-vem das pessoas por ali. Distraía-me - pelo menos, até o momento em que alguma coisa me lembrasse dela.

Rapidamente encontrei meu caminho para o escritório de Grissom.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentei.

- Bom dia! - ele retribui a saudação um tanto surpreso pela minha presença. - O que faz aqui, Sara? Hoje não é sua folga?

- É... Mas eu achei que você, talvez, precisasse de ajuda aqui, então... - me expliquei sem jeito.

Ele sorriu como se estivesse diante de uma criança travessa. E, por fim, disse:

- Brass pediu reforço na Boulevar - ele consultou um pequeno pedaço de papel a sua frente e depois me entregou o mesmo - O endereço exato é este aqui. - e com um leve inclinar de cabeça, concluiu: - Boa sorte.

Peguei o papel de suas mãos e rumei para a cena do crime, perdendo qualquer entusiasmo diante da possibilidade de trabalhar com Jim.

Estacionei o carro e fui ao encontro do detetive que esperava-me no beiral da grande porta de um cassino.

- Não era seu dia de folga? - indagou o homem logo que cheguei.

- Eu sou seu reforço agora, Brass. - respondi-lhe de má vontade.

- Ótimo.

Não havia muito o que fazer por ali. O sujeito claramente havia tentado assaltar o cassino e um dos capangas do dono resolveu acabar com as possibilidades de fuga por ali mesmo dando-lhe um tiro. Era muito mais um caso em que a promotoria haveria de convencer o juiz de que a ação dos seguranças fora exagerada do que algo a ser profundamente investigado pelos CSIs.

Meu trabalho tornou-se o mais básico possível nesta cena. Recolhi algum material que seria posteriormente processado no laboratório, enquanto Brass colhia os depoimentos das testemunhas. O de sempre.

Ao terminar tudo, coloquei as embalagens de provas no porta-malas do carro. Quando abri a porta dianteira, a voz do detetive chamou minha atenção:

- Ei, Sara! Por que não deixa que o novato leve essas provas? Venha, conheço uma cafeteria aqui perto onde servem umas rosquinhas ótimas - ele falou, estranhamente simpático se comparado aos últimos dias em que não estava muito aberto a diálogos.

- Não sei... - comecei, um pouco sem jeito - Já tomei café da manhã hoje e além disso...

- Ora, vamos! É só um pouco de café, nada demais - insistiu ele, fazendo uma pausa para esperar minha resposta positiva que acabou não vindo depois de um minuto. Ele voltou a insistir: - Sara, creio que nós precisamos conversar... é importante - disse essas últimas palavras com certa gravidade e olhar suplicante, como se precisasse resolver uma situação alarmante naquele preciso momento.

Foi o que bastou. Balancei a cabeça duas vezes, concordando. Fechei a porta do carro e segui com ele até a viatura para nosso pequeno passeio.

Mais cedo do que esperava, chegamos a cafeteria. Escolhi uma mesa perto da janela e esperei pela companhia do detetive que havia ido diretamente até o balcão fazer o pedido. Depois, Brass caminhou devagar para a mesa e sentou-se comigo, bem a minha frente, seus olhos pareceram me estudar por alguns instantes quando, finalmente, ele começou a falar:

- Sabe... Eu não sei muito bem como iniciar esta conversa. Acho que, na verdade, não tivemos a oportunidade de terminar aquela que começamos há pouco mais de uma semana atrás, na sala de análises, lembra-se? - ergueu uma única sobrancelha ao final da pergunta.

- Sim, claro... Mas não vejo nada que possamos ter esquecido de falar, você disse que gostava muito dela e era tudo - dei de ombros.

Neste momento, a garçonete chegou a nossa mesa, carregando cuidadosamente as xícaras de café e um prato grande de alimentos matinais todos sobre uma bandeja prensada com o logotipo da cafeteria. Não demorou muito mais tempo e logo virou as costas e saiu para atender outros clientes que chegavam. Puxei uma das xícaras de café e adicionei o tanto de açúcar que me era de costume antes de recomeçar a conversa:

- Desculpe, Brass... Realmente não vejo motivos para esta conversa. Eu já lhe disse: Catherine e eu não temos mais nada uma com a outra e...

- Então é por isso que estamos aqui! Deixe-me dizer o real motivo de eu ter lhe convidado para vir aqui: não foi pura hospitalidade, é justamente por que vocês duas não conseguem se entender sozinhas! - exclamou ele, como se aquela frase fosse clara o suficiente para que eu não precisasse de explicações, como se fosse a conclusão mais óbvia que já havia dito.

- Eu não estou entendendo você muito bem. Eu e Catherine terminamos, não há o que possa ser feito.

- Sara... como eu posso explicar-lhe... - procurou as palavras certas - ... Lembra-se de quando eu disse a você que gostava muito dela? - Eu balancei a cabeça em um gesto positivo - Catherine, é a pessoa com quem mais me importo dentro daquele laboratório... e talvez fora dele também. Como todos sabem, Grissom sempre foi meu grande amigo, mas Catherine simplesmente me conquistou.

Aquelas palavras estavam começando a tornar-se dolorosas demais. Porém, permaneci ali, parada e ouvindo o que ele tinha para me dizer - por mais que o ciúme provocasse uma estranha sensação de estar perdida e desamparada.

- Ela me apoia e me ajuda sempre que preciso - continuou ele -, assim como Grissom também o faz... Mas, diferente dele, ela não hesita em pedir minha ajuda ou meu apoio quando precisa. Foi assim desde o início, quando os boatos de que uma ex-stripper trabalhava naquele laboratório começaram a interferir em seu desempenho profissional. Eu a ajudei. Quando vocês duas tiveram sua primeira briga de casal, e isso já faz alguns meses, era eu quem estava lá para ajudá-la e ampará-la. Dois dias depois, vocês estavam juntas novamente - ele terminou sua última frase com um pequeno sorriso a lembrar-se do ocorrido.

- Você sabia. - afirmei baixinho. Ele ouviu e fez um aceno de cabeça.

- Entenda, Sara, foi mais por uma questão de hábito do que qualquer outra coisa, o momento em que ela veio falar-me tudo o que tinha acontecido entre vocês duas nos dias subsequentes a morte de Eddie. Eu sou o amigo e o confidente que ela sempre vai ter por perto. É por isso que gosto muito dela.

Um suspiro de alívio me atravessou tão forte quanto o vento do mar agitado. Eles eram apenas bons amigos, de uma hora para outra, tudo parecia claro e óbvio! Brass não poderia demonstrar tanta falsidade, ele era seu amigo, não era um homem apaixonado por ela.

Levei a xícara de café aos lábios novamente para disfarçar qualquer reação que pudesse ser exposta sem controle. Mesmo assim, meus olhos não paravam de sorrir.

- Agora, escute-me com atenção - ele prosseguiu - Desde o início da relação de vocês duas, eu deixei claro como água que não aprovava o que estavam fazendo. Disse isso à Catherine e estou dizendo agora à você. Eu sei, eu sei! - ele abanou as mãos no ar, em resposta a meu olhar não muito acolhedor e depois continuou - Não tenho direito algum em dar qualquer tipo de opinião em suas vidas, mas entenda que me importo! E o fato de eu não aprovar este relacionamento pouco tinha a ver com os problemas que isso poderia causar ao departamento de polícia, acontece que... eu _conheço_ as duas muito bem. Ora, não é segredo para ninguém que vocês não passam muito tempo no mesmo recinto sem brigarem por qualquer coisa insignificante! Cedo ou tarde iam acabar se magoando... e se quer saber, até que demorou muito tempo pra isso acontecer. - Brass terminou seu discurso com uma carranca.

Contudo, já não conseguiria me zangar com o detetive depois desta conversa reveladora.

- Você disse que não _aprovava_ nosso relacionamento. Agora você _aprova_? - perguntei.

Ele suspirou pesarosamente. Tomou mais um gole de seu café e respondeu minha pergunta:

- Depois que vocês se separam, Catherine não é mais a mesma. Até você, a distância, deve ter notado isso. Ela não quer mais sair com nenhum dos garotos para beber no final do turno. Está mais quieta, mais fechada. Eu diria que estes dias tem sido difíceis pra ela. Acho que até mesmo Lindsay está sentindo sua falta. - ele fez uma pausa e concluiu - Eu seria muito burro se não percebesse que ela estava muito melhor quando você estava por perto do que agora... sem a sua presença.

- É... Se você está dizendo é por que é verdade...

- Então, por que diabos ainda não falou com ela?

- Mas eu falei, Brass! Eu falei! Acontece que ela não quer me dar uma chance nem ao menos de me explicar... Ela disse que foi eu quem quis assim, por que eu fui embora de casa. Eu sei que cometi um erro, mas eu não sou a única culpada e isso ela não entende!

- Aposto que não. - disse ele, por fim, com uma risada de escárnio. Bebeu as últimas gotas de seu café e levantou-se da mesa.

- O que foi? - perguntei confusa, antes de me levantar da cadeira também.

- Sara, eu vim aqui por que Catherine está mal, por que essa situação está insustentável, por que vocês duas não deveriam esquecer tudo o que viveram. O problema é que, aparentemente, nós dois sabemos de tudo isso, mas só um de nós pode tomar as decisões certas e fazer alguma coisa a respeito. - falou o homem mais velho, irritado, mas mantendo a postura firme.

Brass virou as costas e rumou para a porta, deixando um maço de notas sobre a mesa para pagar a conta. Continuei fixa ao lado de minha cadeira olhando a cena. Quando o detetive chegava perto da porta, a uma distância de poucos passos de onde eu estava, virou e disse suas últimas palavras antes de ir embora:

- Faça isso por você, Sara. Ela não aceitaria se fosse de outra forma.

_**N/A.: **E aí? Gostaram? Prontos para o final da história?_

_Por favor, deixem um review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Declaração: Autora pobre. Não possuo CSI.**_

_**N/A.: **__Peguei emprestado, para usar na epígrafe, o Amor Antigo do Drummond de Andrade (o único cara que pode rimar amor com dor e, mesmo assim, fazer isso ficar genial)._

_Vou confessar que estava meio sem inspiração, hehe... Mas o capítulo final está aí e, por pouco, não postei no dia dos namorados (ia combinar, por que até que ficou bem meloso =\)._

_Enfim, obrigada a todo mundo que deixou uma review ao longo da história... Eu amei escrevê-la e espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la._

_**[Capítulo 7] Final Feliz**_

_O amor antigo vive de si mesmo,  
não de cultivo alheio ou de presença  
Nada exige nem pede. Nada espera,  
mas do destino vão negar a sentença  
O amor antigo tem raízes fundas,  
feitas de sofrimento e de beleza  
Por aquelas mergulha no infinito,  
e por estas suplanta a natureza  
Se em toda parte o tempo desmorona  
aquilo que foi grande e deslumbrante,  
o antigo amor, porém, nunca fenece  
e a cada dia surge mais amante  
Mais ardente, mas pobre de esperança  
Mais triste? Não. Ele venceu a dor,  
e resplandece no seu canto obscuro,  
tanto mais velho quanto mais amor._

**(Carlos Drummond de Andrade, **_Ao amor antigo_**)**

_"Faça isso por você, Sara. Ela não aceitaria se fosse de outra forma."_ Aquelas palavras ficavam ressoando em minha mente o tempo todo. O significado delas, as formas, a harmonia... era uma música para mim. Uma prova de que mais alguém notava algo de errado, de que mais alguém sabia o que era melhor para mim e para Catherine - e que se equiparava ao que eu pensava.

Apenas uma coisa naquelas palavras não condiziam com a realidade: Brass insinuou que eu não havia feito tudo o que podia, que eu não tinha lutado com todas as minhas forças e que de nada valia cada uma das minhas ações em relação aquela situação.

Isso não era verdade. Não era.

Eu tentei de tantas formas me aproximar, me entender com aquela mulher... a culpa era dela se nada acontecia! O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Quando o detetive deixou a cafeteria a passadas rápidas, demorei alguns segundos para sair do transe em que fiquei depois de nossa conversa. Andei o mais rápido que pude atrás dele e, por fim, consegui alcançá-lo à tempo:

- Jim! Espera!

Ele parou abruptamente onde estava, sem preocupar-se em olhar para trás. Cheguei à sua frente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos lançando-lhe uma pergunta quase sussurrada:

- Você acha mesmo... Acha mesmo que Catherine precisa de mim? - A muito custo, eu tentava esconder o sorriso que ameaçava brotar em meus lábios ao falar estas palavras, especialmente o nome de Catherine.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Brass confirmou sua resposta positiva à minha pergunta. Depois, continuou andando até seu carro, desta vez sendo acompanhado por mim.

No laboratório de criminalística, conclui meu caso em duas horas e meia apenas. Estava ansiosa para o término do turno. Eu sabia onde encontrá-la, eu sabia o que fazer desta vez e não me importava com questões desnecessárias para saber de quem era a culpa ou o por que de ter acontecido... Eu só queria resolver tudo de uma vez por todas.

Entrei na sala de Grissom pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ele continuava muito ocupado com uma pilha interminável de papéis... Sabe lá Deus o que Ecklie havia feito para obrigar Grissom a fazer todo o trabalho burocrático de meses de atraso...

- Ei, Grissom... - iniciei a abordagem, ainda sem saber o que falar.

- Ah, Sara... Já terminou seu caso? - perguntou-me.

- Sim... Não era nada demais, trabalho fácil, você sabe... - sorri um pouco.

- Tenho um 419, se você quiser continuar seu turno.

- Ah... É sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. Queria que me desse autorização para ir para casa mais cedo e... - deixei a frase sem continuação, quando ele respondeu:

- Claro. Você pode ir embora assim que quiser. Na verdade, só faltam mais três ou quatro horas para que você exceda o limite de horas extras mensais permitidas. Prefiro até que você vá embora, Ecklie já está enchendo minha paciência com alguma coisa sobre o prefeito e... bem, na verdade, eu não prestei muita atenção nele, não sei bem o que é. Mas, de qualquer forma, você está autorizada a ir.

- Obrigada - agradeci antes de esgueirar-me pelo corredor em direção a saída.

Eu sabia onde deveria ir, a casa que devia visitar e a coragem para fazê-lo arrastava-se preguiçosamente sobre mim. Para tanto, dirigi devagar até o endereço de Catherine, estacionei o carro várias vezes durante o percurso, hesitando e sentindo o peso de minhas escolhas atordoarem-me os pensamentos. Não importaria seus argumentos, eu estaria isenta de culpa... e ela também. Por que me importar com coisas pequenas - certo, certo... não tão pequenas -, mas que se mostravam irrelevantes ao fato de que nós éramos uma só e nada mais?

Eu sabia onde deveria ir, me convenci disto e, então, cheguei ao meu destino. Estacionei o carro, andei até a varanda e parei em frente a porta. Uma última hesitação antes de bater três vezes com o punho direito contra a madeira pintada de branco.

Nada.

Bati mais uma vez, mas ninguém atendeu. Uma voz, do outro lado do quintal chamou minha atenção:

- Senhorita Sidle! Há quanto tempo não a vejo! Pensei que tivesse viajado junto com sua amiga! - exclamou a mulher de meia-idade, debruçada no muro. Era a senhora Evans, nossa vizinha... Bem, por enquanto vizinha apenas de Catherine. Uma senhora sempre muito cordial e, estranhamente, não tinha muita curiosidade quanto as moradoras da casa ao lado a sua... Para ela, Catherine e eu éramos apenas amigas dividindo um espaço comum.

- Desculpe, a senhora disse que Catherine viajou? - eu disse, virando-me rapidamente em sua direção.

- Sim... - respondeu ela, sem entender bem o motivo da minha pergunta. - Não sabia? Catherine avisou-me que iria passar o fim de semana na casa da mãe dela e que só voltaria amanhã. Pediu para que eu desse uma olhada na casa enquanto ela estivesse fora... Sabe, por causa das invasões...

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de compreensão, mas um tanto desapontada com a notícia de não haver ninguém em casa.

- Outro dia mesmo, houve um arrombamento na casa dos Clark... Não se pode mais confiar em ninguém... - a mulher continuou seu monólogo sem prestar mais atenção em mim.

Meti as mãos em meus bolsos num antigo hábito, a procurar as chaves da casa. Não as encontrei. Recordei-me de deixá-las sobre o criado-mudo do meu apartamento, seria meu próximo destino. Buscar as chaves.

- Bem... De qualquer forma, eu estou em casa agora... Cuido de tudo por aqui. E, claro, muito obrigada pelo favor - terminei nossa curta conversa. Ela apenas acenou, enquanto eu andava de volta até o carro.

Um plano começava a se articular rapidamente em minha cabeça. Era como se tudo estivesse pronto e aguardando minha descoberta, cada passo, cada detalhe... Tudo estava se organizando em meus pensamentos.

Sei que não foi a atitude mais sensata e correta usar meu telefone ao mesmo tempo que estava dirigindo, mas queria fazer tudo muito mais rápido do que era possível. Com o aparelho celular em uma das mãos e o volante do carro na outra, disquei o número que já havia decorado muito tempo atrás. Ouvi os bipes longos da chamada iniciando-se, quando Lindsay atendeu seu telefone.

- Sara? É você? - disse a garota do outro lado da linha, dispensando uma saudação. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela emendava sua ladainha: - Sara, posso saber o que você anda fazendo? Pior! Por que você ainda não concertou as coisas? Sara, por que...

- Ei! Ei! Acalme-se! Respire um pouco! - respondi-lhe imediatamente, antes que ela pudesse continuar com seu interrogatório desconexo. - Olha, eu sei que não fiz a coisa certa e, acredite, isso foi tudo que eu estive tentando fazer até agora... a coisa certa. Mas acho que agora sei como acertar, sei o que tenho que fazer... - parei de falar por um instante, me dando conta que estava tagarelando com uma menina nova demais para me dar alguma resposta ou concordância - Esqueça... O fato é que eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Sério? Eu já ajudo você toda noite, quem você acha que consola minha mãe quando ela começa a chorar? - disparou suas palavras cobertas de veneno, fazendo-me sentir uma pontada de angústia ao ver uma verdade tão explícita.

Um silêncio repentino apoderou-se de nossa conversa por alguns segundos. Ouvi o suspiro de pesar do outro lado da linha, seguido das palavras de Lindsay:

- Tudo bem. O que quer que eu faça?

- Quando vocês voltam pra casa? - Perguntei, o sorriso já tomava conta de minha expressão.

- Hoje a noite... Eu não sei direito o horário, mas acho que não voltaremos muito tarde, não.

- Ótimo. Preciso que faça sua mãe levar você até a casa da sua tia, você acha que poderia passar a noite lá?

- É claro que eu vou passar a noite lá! Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar segurando vela feito um castiçal pra vocês duas? Não, nem pensar! - Ela riu um pouco. - Além disso, minha mãe anda muito temperamental... Não quero ser testemunha de um assassinato... - continuou ela, fazendo piada da situação; mesmo assim, aquelas declarações me deixaram inquieta.

- Lindsay...

- O que foi?

- Você acha que ela vai me perdoar? Quero dizer, _sinceramente_...

- Sara, sabe o que eu estou vendo agora?

- O quê?

- Minha mãe está lavando o carro. - afirmou. Levantei uma única sobrancelha.

- Lavando o carro?

- É, ela tem feito essas coisas pra se distanciar, sabe? Tenta se manter mais ocupada do que nunca e eu sei que isso é só por que ela não consegue te esquecer. Acho que até mesmo passar um tempo a sós comigo a lembra um pouco de você.

- Tudo bem - eu disse, por fim. - Querida, eu vou ter que desligar agora. Preciso organizar tudo, apesar de ser ótimo ficar imaginando sua mãe toda molhada lavando o carro...

- Argh! Pode me poupar das suas fantasias, Sara...

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Certo, você pode fazer o que lhe pedi?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Ótimo. Preciso desligar, tchau!

Aquele momento realmente me deixou com uma ponta de otimismo em meio aquela alta maré de sentimentos que há tanto vinha sentindo e que, por não conseguir me desvencilhar, acabei onde estava.

Eu tentaria mais uma vez; só conseguia me perguntar como eu teria pensado em desistir? O que me levara a isto? Eu já não podia responder minhas próprias perguntas e talvez apenas não quisesse fazer isso.

Nem um minuto se passou desde que eu desligara o celular, quando cheguei em meu apartamento. Com toda a pressa possível agarrei as chaves da casa de Catherine - as quais eu sempre guardara como reserva e agradecia a mim mesma não ter tido a péssima idéia de devolvê-las a dona da casa. Sobre a mesa estava um grupo de envelopes, a correspondência que eu deixara de abrir no dia anterior. Recolhi-as com curiosidade em descobrir algo que pudesse me interessar, enquanto continuava minha caminhada de volta ao meu carro.

No meio de todas aquelas contas de telefone, água, luz e propagandas de lojas dos mais variados gêneros, achei algo que jamais imaginei que pudesse interessar-me. Um dos envelopes continha as propagandas de uma joalheria de Las Vegas, li com atenção suas palavras... Parada, em frente ao carro que me levaria novamente a casa de minha família, tive uma nova e insana idéia.

_**XXX**_

Tudo estava perfeito... E pronto. Nada faltava, a não ser a mulher para a qual eu havia me empenhado durante uma tarde inteira em relembrar não tão velhos momentos. Minha confiança estava nas alturas novamente. Era o agora ou nunca que eu precisava para acordar minhas expectativas e fazer aflorar em minha pele aquele tremor de excitação, de nervosismo.

Apaguei as luzes da casa e me encaminhei até o quarto, lá permanecendo até a chegada de Catherine.

Em meio ao silêncio, apenas ouvia-se o barulho quase imperceptível de minha respiração ansiosa. Portanto, quando o barulho da porta se abrindo inundou meus ouvidos, a idéia de ter aquela mulher à poucos passos de mim trouxe-me certa agonia. Com algum esforço, permaneci imóvel em meu lugar, vencendo esses desejos contraditórios de fugir para longe ou correr ao encontro do que causava-me tanta ânsia.

Ouvi suas malas caírem sobre o sofá e algumas reclamações quanto a dor nos pés. Ouvi os interruptores de luz estalando e, finalmente, o barulho de seus saltos contra o piso das escadas que a trariam para seu quarto - onde eu estava.

Ela acendeu a luz do quarto e, como eu previa, ficou curiosa ao ver minha sombra na varanda. Seus passos tornaram-se lentos e cuidadosos até que chegasse bem perto de onde eu estava e perguntasse:

- Quem está aí? - não respondi, à principio, o que a fez tornar a perguntar já com a coragem suficiente para adentrar a varanda e constatar por seus próprios olhos quem surgia da escuridão.

Catherine ficou paralisada por um certo momento, depois, como de súbito, tomava conhecimento da realidade ao seu redor novamente. Mesmo assim, continuou me encarando fixamente, travando um silencioso e incoerente duelo contra meu próprio olhar. Suspirou pesarosamente... E, naquele instante suspenso no tempo, vi que estava perdida independente dos resultados de nossa pequena reunião: Catherine me tinha em suas mãos e, mesmo que ela não quisesse, eu não deixaria-me escapar de si tão cedo.

Relutantemente desviei os olhos daquele azul avassalador que tinha o poder de deixar minhas idéias totalmente dispersas em minha cabeça. Olhei para o fundo escuro da noite que passava, do bairro residencial mal iluminado se comparado as ruas dos cassinos gigantes que residiam - talvez eternamente - na cidade. Uma satisfação incontrolável animava meu corpo, perpassava em minha imaginação uma série completa de finais felizes e, de repente, os tristes fins que a insegurança acobertava-me. Eu não podia negar: tinha medo dos tristes fins, especialmente nesta noite em que era tudo ou nada... O _tudo_ que eu tão bem havia conhecido... O _nada_ que eu já tinha. Uma linha tênue a separá-los.

- Sara? - disse ela, surpresa.

Meu olhar voltou a sustentar o seu no mesmo segundo em que o som da sua voz tocou meus ouvidos.

- Sara... O que você está fazendo aqui? - continuou - Eu já lhe disse que...

- O quê? - interrompi-a. - Já disse que me ama? Já.

Parei por um momento a fitá-la. Dei um passo a frente, ela recuou a mesma distância.

- Só consigo me lembrar _dessas_ palavras saindo da sua boca - prossegui. - Eu sei que é só um mecanismo de defesa, mas... É tudo o que eu preciso, sabe? - completei, continuando a andar em sua direção, desta vez sem que ela fugisse de mim... A distância entre nós findou-se quando minhas mãos puxaram sua cintura ao meu encontro, unindo nossos corpos novamente da maneira que ela tanto amava - eu sabia disso -, causando reações imediatas... Uma situação que parecia tão familiar e normal a nós duas, não senti como se um grande evento estivesse sendo consumado, mas, sim, como se tudo voltasse ao seu ponto de origem - local ao qual tantos querem retornar.

- Você me magoou demais... - falei, enquanto ela elevava uma das mãos para acariciar meu rosto.

- Você também me magoou. E foi infantil, Sara! Ao invés de ficar aqui e enfrentar o que viesse, resolveu fugir e acompanhar tudo de longe! O que você quer que eu pense? O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu aceite você de volta e reze toda noite pra não passar pela mesma coisa novamente? Eu não preciso passar por todo esse processo de novo!

- E se não quisesse, não se sentiria tão bem nos meus braços - rebati, pretensiosa.

Ela fez menção a afastar-se, mas acabou optando por ficar onde estava.

- Não é assim que vai conseguir o que quer, Sidle. De pessoas me machucando, tendo o meu perdão e voltando a me machucar acho que já me bastou o Eddie.

- De um outro mundo... - sussurrei baixinho, esboçando um sorriso.

- O quê?

- Uma vez você me disse que eu era diferente dos outros caras que você já tinha estado, diferente de qualquer um deles... - expliquei, ao mesmo tempo que prendia uma mecha loira atrás de sua orelha. - ... Depois, você entrelaçou nossos dedos e ficou ali, analisando como eles se portavam juntos.

Fiz uma breve pausa na narrativa para repetir o gesto que acabara de descrever.

- Você dizia que eu cuidava de você, que nenhum outro havia feito as coisas dessa maneira antes... - ela interrompeu-me:

- E que você era de outro mundo. Era diferente de todos eles, me fazia esquecer todas aquelas desilusões. Eu lembro do que disse - ela sorria.

Depois, seu sorriso desapareceu, ela se afastou dos meus braços deixando um espaço muito mais do que vazio... era frio, era estranho não tê-la.

- Por favor, Sara... Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já são. Por favor, vá embora... Eu não quero mais... Não posso mais...

Catherine me deu as costas, caminhando devagar até a entrada do quarto. Parou ali. Eu aproveitei sua hesitação e abracei-a novamente. Consciente dos seus atos e do quanto me afetavam, ela jogou sua cabeça para trás, repousando-a em meu ombro. Antes que eu me desse por conta, meus lábios já passeavam por seu pescoço, seu cheiro voltava a inundar minhas narinas.

Ela tentou se afastar mais uma vez, se esquivou do meu toque; porém dessa vez foi em vão. Antes de mais nada, segurei seu pulso e puxei-a de volta para onde estávamos antes, com uma pequena distância a nos separar. Estando de frente para outro ponto da varanda e, por isso, vendo o local de uma perspectiva diferente, avistou algo que não havia tido a possibilidade de enxergar ainda. Catherine levantou uma das mãos na direção da mesa sob as velas e o vinho que estavam ali já desde que chegara e que não tinha percebido a presença. Chegou mais perto do ambiente que eu havia preparado.

- O que... O que isso significa? - finalmente perguntou.

- Significa que eu ainda espero pelo nosso final feliz, que eu não desisti de nós. Significa que eu não estou pronta pra deixar-lhe ir embora da minha vida, que eu errei em sair daqui que é o meu lar, que eu não suporto viver tão longe das únicas pessoas que me deixaram amar em anos! Significa que eu ainda amo você e que, na verdade, é óbvio que eu nunca deixei de amar nem por um minuto sequer. Mais do que tudo, significa que eu só quero compartilhar mais um momento da minha vida com você... Mesmo que você não queira ou tente não querer isso - as palavras simplesmente fluíam através de mim e, ao final delas, o esforço para que eu conseguisse conter as lágrimas quentes queimando meus olhos era imenso e, mesmo assim, inútil. Voltei meus olhos para o horizonte ao fundo na tentativa de esconder minha fraqueza, não queria mais chorar na frente dela... e, de todo, não queria mais chorar.

Como uma surpresa a mais, senti as mãos de Catherine novamente no meu corpo - desta vez, deliberada e espontaneamente. Ela não nos unia avidamente como era seu costume, mas apenas ficava ali parada e olhando fixo em meus olhos, mantendo a distância que, suponho, achou segura e necessária.

Num lampejo de lúcido oportunismo, meti a mão em meu bolso a procurar o pequeno estojo de veludo que ali havia guardado - esperando ter coragem para tomar a atitude que ele impunha.

Com o estojo aberto em minhas mãos, vi Catherine se distanciar mais uma vez. Recuou um passo atrás e fitou genuinamente assustada o brilho que cintilava do anel que eu sustentava entre nós, bem a frente de si.

No pior momento possível, meu cérebro procurava nos seus intermináveis corredores algum resquício de minha capacidade de falar ou mesmo de encontrar palavras úteis naquele idioma, mas o silêncio se perpetuava sem que nenhuma de nós soubesse as palavras certas a serem ditas. Bem, eu poderia imaginar agora uma coleção vasta de palavras que deveriam ser pronunciadas... Mas todas estas eram preferencialmente de Catherine, era minha vez de ouvir.

- É muito bonito, Sara... - sibilou ela referindo-se ao anel depois de um longo tempo de hesitação.

- É seu.

- Por que você quer tanto isso? Você sabe que nós vamos ter que voltar a nos reconciliar no maior esforço que já fizemos pra não deixar essa relação se perder... Eu não consigo entender como você acredita que nós não vamos voltar a esse ponto... Você vai chorar por mim de novo. Não importa o quanto possamos tentar fazer as coisas darem certo dessa vez.

- Eu nunca disse que não voltaríamos a esse ponto - rebati. E completei com um riso sincero e discreto: - É lógico que vamos brigar de novo... Principalmente com a sua predisposição a ser desorganizada - ela sorriu. - Escute, o importante disso tudo são exatamente essas brigas... Saber que, mesmo que não estejamos em harmonia completa, eu posso abraçar você a hora que quiser e posso amar suas qualidades e seus defeitos!

Mais perto da mesa, me apliquei em servir uma taça do vinho que ali estava. Entreguei-a a ela, que tomou um pequeno gole sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Largou a bebida sobre a mesa e uniu ambas as mãos às minhas, nós duas segurávamos a jóia delicada e cintilante entre nossos corpos. Catherine aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do meu.

- O que você tanto quer, Sara Sidle? - sussurrou devagar.

- Você - foi minha curta resposta.

Deixei que ela segurasse sozinha o anel que lhe pertencia, enquanto delegava a minhas mãos a tarefa de sentir seu corpo tão próximo do meu quanto fosse possível. Estreitei sua cintura em meu abraço sempre desajeitado e deitei meus lábios sobre os seus, sentindo um quase imperceptível gosto de vinho misturar-se ao sabor que era só dela.

Eu poderia ficar ali beijando por muito tempo mais, não sentia necessidade de parar de fazê-lo, tampouco conseguia lidar com a idéia de me afastar daqueles lábios. Mas Catherine, a muito custo, separou nossos lábios em meio a sua respiração ofegante. Iniciei, então, uma longa caminhada por seu pescoço, depositando-lhe beijos ternos que eram suficientes para voltar a sentir a verdadeira maciez de sua pele.

Pensei que não poderia melhorar. Pensei ainda que tudo devia acabar no momento em que eu abrisse os olhos de um sonho dolorido. Pensei que viveria assim para sempre, que seria perfeitamente capaz de lidar com seu corpo junto ao meu num sonho eterno.

A idéia de que tudo não passava de alucinação dissipou-se de minha mente da maneira mais bonita e inacreditável no instante em que Catherine pronunciou suas palavras cheias de sentimento:

- Eu amo você, Sidle. Nunca mais me faça querer esquecer isso.

**FIM**


End file.
